The Snow Flower
by Writer-Y
Summary: Lily is the creation of Vexen. She is his and someone else's daughter. Vexen sends her away to protect her. When she finds out Axel has killed her father, she takes action. Rated T for violence and maybe some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

bA/N: Lily is my creation. Um If you are reading this and wondering why I put the characters as Vexen and Marluxia... Read and then think about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!/b

Lily sat in her father's labortory, pondering on how she came to be. Her parents had loved each other once enough to merge thier DNA to make themselves a child but before she was really 'born', her mother had left her father or the other way around. She just knew her father wanted to keep her. The teen stared at one strawberry blonde strand of hair hanging from her bangs. Her mother was either a strawberry blonde or a red head. She often wondered why they didn't conceive her the normal way until she remembered her father told her that her mother was unable to bear children. She made one of her sicles appear in her hand and made slow sweeping motions. She dropped it when her father came storming in.

"Father. I-"

"Put it away. Why you need a weapon, I'll never know."

"Is there any-"

"No." he partly yelled.

"Number IV." Xemnas said, appearing out of what seemed no where.

"Yes, Superior?" Vexen said with a bit of cool and worry to his voice.

"When will it be ready to fight?"

"Sir, I prefer she doesn't fight."

"Then why would you have created her?"

"By product of a failed experiment." Lily would have disagreed but she knew why she truly there was to be kept secret.

"Then why do you keep her?"

"Companionship... Like a pet."

"Train her. She could be useful." Xemnas said as he walked away and disappeared.

i'Useful... Hah!'/i Lily thought.

"Lily..."

"Yes, father."

"I'm sending you to another place. One where you won't have to fight."

"But I want to help you! I want to get rid of those that disrespect you! Like that bastard, Marluxia!"

"Silence!" Vexen looked away from his child. Lily stared at him oddly thinking she saw a tear trickle down his cheek. She dismissed this, thinking it was her eyes playing tricks on her, and sighed.

"Father... I will do as you wish..."

"Lily, you might never-"

"Vexen." Marluxia said walking in. Lily summoned her weapons and went to attack the pinkette but was caught in darkness and sent to another world. It looked to be a small town. She sighed and dismissed her weapon. Her father had not wanted her to fight the assassin.

"He's right. I'm no good at fighting." She said, starting to walk. She looked up at the sky and then down to a wrist watch she had bought some time ago. It was close to midnight. She didn't have the power to return to her father. She only had two weapons. Two icy pink sicles. Her mother was somehow connected with that. She went into a small building with a nonlit sign over head that read motel. She paid the manager the munny necessary to rent a room for a few days. She easily found her room and fell onto her bed after locking her door. She didn't want any intruders, any that couldn't enter using darkness anyhow.

She tried to slip into a deep slumber. Atleast her dreams will be filled with happiness. Oddly, she had feelings, unlike any other nobody. But she didn't consider herself a nobody, but a gifted human. She began pulling out childhood memories of her father and her. Walking around The City That Never Was, the only time she ever felt free. Now, her father has thrown her out into a new world. She believed not on his own free will. The strawberry blonde drifted into a warm, blissful sleep filled with memories of past years spent with her father. One, though, had another. Her mother. She just had that feeling that was her mother. This person was tall and slender. Long hair. Not much detail then that. The rest of the night was peaceful other then animals wandering in the alley next to the motel.

The teenage girl woke the next morning to the sun shining in her window. It was alway dark in The City That Never Was, so she had only seen one sunrise in her life. When her father took her to The Deep Jungle. She remembered her father waking her up early in the morning and pointing towards the west. The sun was starting to peek over the tree tops. She shook her head out of her memories and stood up, out of bed. She looked down at her clothes and sighed. She had to change them. Being spotted in Organization XIII garb might cause some trouble, knowing there might have been some here. She went out with her hood up, in hopes that when she had gotten new clothes, her face wouldn't be connected with her old ones.

Lily eventuatily found some clothes right for her. She hid her old clothes in a box and slid it under her bed. She stared at the floor for a second, half wishing to be back in that dark and damp old lab. Back with the emotionless nobodies. She lifted her head, sighed, and stood.

"Why should I miss them? Father is the only one I should miss." She nodded, half-heartedly smiling and headed out. She was going to find a secret place to up her fighting skills. 


	2. Chapter 2

bA/N: I may have not mentioned but this is AT(alternate timeline) Vexen is still killed by Axel though. TT_TT

Disclaimer: I own nothing!/b

iLast Time: Lily, the daughter of Vexen, was sent away from his lab by the blonde and stranded in Twilight Town. She found a motel and stayed the night with munny she had on her. She dreamt of her adventures with her father and vaguely of her mother. The next day she bought herself new clothes, not wanting to be connected with Organization XIII./i

b~Weeks Later~/b

Lily had found an alleyway where no one ever walked down and began training herself. She had set up a few dummies and drew faces on them, making them look like Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene. She hated them for disrespecting her father. She had attached some chains to her sicles so she could throw and bring them back. The strawberry haired girl leaned against a wall and breathed deeply. She had been training hard that day. Sweat trickled down her brow, starting to blind her. She stood straight and threw one sicle. aiming for 'Marluxia'. The blade passed the head and wrapped it's chain around the neck, and stabbed the dummy in the face. She walked up to the dummy, pulled the weapon out, and dismissed both sicles.

The flower named teen wiped the sweat from her face as she walked out of the alley. She quickly stepped back into the alley way's shadows after seeing two men in Organization XIII garb walking down a nearby staircase. They stopped near the alley, checked for people, and began talking. Lily thanked her lucky stars that the alley had a pitch black spot. She strained her ears to listen in to the men. She knew those voices.

"Is it true? Vexen is dead?" The first man said.

i'Lexaeus.'/i Thought the strawberry blonde.

"Yes. I heard Axel killed him," the second said.

i'Zexion.'/i she thought again.

"I heard he was going to betray us. That's why Axel had to kill him," stated Lexaeus.

"Or Axel had another one of his hissy fits and Vexen was to blame," Zexion said very coldly.

"Should we take her back? Maybe as a replacement for Vexen."

"No. She wouldn't be much help. Plus, we came and did what Vexen made us promise to do. She knows now. Let her handle it," the smaller male said and walked off, disappearing into darkness.

"Good luck, Lily." Lexaeus spoke those words with what seemed like a sympathetic tone. He then walked off after Zexion, disappearing into darkness as well. Lily gritted her teeth, looked back at the Axel dummy, summoned her weapons, and sunk them into the faux fire starter. She pulled them tearing the doll to shreds in the process, and went back to her motel room, after dismissing her weapons once again. The girl vowed to herself she would avenge The Chilly Academic.

bAfterthoughts: Ooooh! The Snow Flower is pissed! You might asking yourself: Why, in this chapter, does Zexion and Lexaeus do what they do? Lexy is Lily's godfather and Zexy is like her brother. Next chappie will have the real fire starter himself, Axel!/b 


	3. Chapter 3

bA/N: YES! FIGHT SCENE WITH AXEL! Wait. What's this? Lily has a hidden talent?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!/b

iLast time: Lexaeus and Zexion appeared near Lily and revealed that Axel had killed Vexen. Lily then vowed to herself that she would get vengeance./i

b~Weeks Later~/b

Lily got herself an apartment the next day with munny she obtained by working in a local shop. The girl also bought furnishings by the same means. The strawberry blonde heard that Axel was in town. If he left town before she got to him, she might never get to avenge her father. The Snow Flower pulled on her fighting gear. She believed she could kill him. She had found him in an alley way, using it as a short cut.

"VIII!" He turned and laughed, recognizing her.

"Ah. Why, isn't it Lily. Or what was it that old man called you? The Snow Flower?" he mocked. She growled and pulled out her weapons. "A fight? If you insist!" He summoned his chakrams. Flame surrounded the two beings. Lily looked around. Which was a mistake, because she lost sight of the redhead. He emerged from the flames and attacked her from behind. She blocked a blow from his chakrams and stumbled back. She had underestimated him. A flaming chakram whipped around her and struck her right side, cutting through her clothing and deep into the flesh underneath. She would normally try to tend to the wound while fighting off her opponent but was left no time to do so. Axel had disappeared into the flame again. Chakrams flew at her, bursting into flame right before they hit her hard. She never had time to use her weapons. The flurry was far faster then the flower. At every turn, he struck her. Flames lapped at her body, burning her. In no time at all, she fell to a knee, panting. The wound in her side was bleeding badly. The flames around her fell and Axel walked up, laughing.

"You... you killed my father..."

"It wasn't my idea, girl. Even though it was fun to kill him but it was Marluxia's idea. Got it memorized?" She growled and it suddenly got colder. The ground around her frosted over. VIII took a step back. Icicles erupted from the ground, causing the flurry to dodge with every step. He escaped, leaving Lily inside a cacoon of icicles. They disappeared and she fainted. A mysterious man lifted her into his arms and took her home.

bAfterthoughts: Oh my, who's this mysterious man? Vexen nor Lily knew she had ice powers. I had to study both Axel's and Vexen's fighting styles and powers to write this chapter./b 


End file.
